Don't Fall Asleep
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Trackers 2. Sam, Jessica, and Dean investigate the mysterious deaths of men in Lacrosse, Wisconsin.
1. Prologue: Night Death

DON'T FALL ASLEEP

DISCLAIMER

This is the second in my AU series. I tried to do research on the creature I'm using, but all I found was general knowledge, so I'll have to make a lot of stuff up. I'd tell you what I'm using, but I don't want to spoil anything. Original characters belong to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot.

PROLOGUE: NIGHT DEATH

LACROSSE, WISCONSIN

Twenty-two-year old Ryan Rumsfeld chugged down the bottle of beer. When he was finished, he slammed the bottle on the table.

"Mmmm! So good," he declared. The girl with him---a twenty-year old named Sarah---laughed flirtatiously. She couldn't believe him. That was his third bottle. And yet, he was still going strong. He seemed to have a strong tolerance for the stuff.

"Wow. What a macho man," she cooed, placing a kiss on his cheek. _This is so typical of him_, she thought to herself good-naturedly. But she didn't mind too much. He was cute when he got like this.

"Yeah. You know it, baby," he smirked. Life was good. Excellent even. Good brew, a gorgeous girl. Yeah, he was on top. And he liked it. She laughed again and she kissed him square on the lips. He was **so** good-looking. Anyone would be lucky to have him. And as luck would have it, he had chosen **her**. She sometimes couldn't believe it. Meanwhile, other couples danced to the contemporary rock music that was playing over the p.a. system. As they did so, the girls moved closer to the guys who grinned knowingly. Yeah. Their girls wanted them. And why not? Each guy thought he was the hottest thing there. Ryan ordered another beer and finished that one off in quick succession as well. Sarah watched as this was done repeatedly. She shook her head almost disbelievingly. How could anyone put away so much beer? Ryan looked at her and she grinned flirtatiously. However, he failed to notice the malicious glint that suddenly appeared in her eyes. This was the stupidest and longest part of the job. Getting the guy drunk enough that he had to be helped home. She hated it. She was never too good at waiting. Finally, the man was cut off, much to his disappointment. Sarah gave the bartender a large pile of bills.

"Thanks for the patience. Hope he didn't tap you out," she told him.

"No it's good," the older man responded. "You'll see that he gets home?" he continued.

"Why, of course," she innocently replied. "After all, I can't just **leave** him like this," she continued in the same voice. She stood up, and then pulled her date to his feet. "Come on, baby. Let's get you home," she said lightly. _Geez. I can't believe how long it took for him to get drunk tonight_, she thought in mild annoyance. He was usually less tolerant of his booze. Ryan stumbled as Sarah pulled him along. When they got to his car, she took his keys, opened the door, and put him in the passenger's seat. Then, she got into the driver's seat and drove him home.

"Thanks, baby. I'm sorry. I don't usually drink this much," Ryan slurred. At least, he didn't think he did. But everything was so fuzzy and he had been so tired over the past week. Maybe all those late nights partying with Sarah were finally catching up with him.

"Oh. That's okay," Sarah responded with a giggle. They kissed. Then he took the keys and stumbled up to the door of his apartment. Despite his vast alcohol consumption, the man was able to open his door with relative ease. Sarah watched as Ryan went into the house. She watched for a few minutes until the lights went out. Then, she waited until all was silent. When she was sure that the coast was clear, she got out of the car and transported herself up to the man's upstairs window. Her lips curved into a terrible grin as she watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically. She loved this part. The men never knew what hit them. Silently, she opened the window and climbed in. Ryan turned over in his sleep. The girl held her breath. Was he waking up? She relaxed when she saw that he was still asleep. He had only been making himself more comfortable. That was okay. It was always more enjoyable when the men were in a preferred sleeping position. She walked over to the bed, and then straddled the man, who moaned as he was forced onto his back. Sarah left light kisses on the man's face and neck as she took off his shirt. Her foot gently rubbed his thigh. She felt his body respond and her grin widened. He was hers now and there was nothing he could do. She let her hands travel down his body until they reached his jeans. She chuckled as she removed the obstacle. Then, she let herself experience him fully. He gave out one last moan, then lay limply on the bed. As he lay there, she reclothed him. It wouldn't do for him to look like he had had a wild night. He was such a nice boy. Well, he **had** been anyways. She chuckled and leaned over so that her mouth was over his ear.

"Thanks for your life, lover," she whispered. Then, she disappeared in a puff of black smoke.


	2. Chapter One: A Strange Death

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. Even though it's not stated, Sam and Jessica will **always** wear helmets when they're on Sam's motorcycle.

CHAPTER ONE: A STRANGE DEATH

Dean Winchester pulled his 1967 Chevy Impala into the gas station and took a spot by a pump. His younger brother Sam parked his Honda 250 motorcycle in the lot.

"You want me to get you anything?" he offered.

"Coffe would be great. But if you can't get it, I'll take a soda," was the response.

"Okie-doke," Sam acknowledged.

"Do you have any cash?" Sam's girlfriend, Jessica Moore asked.

"Yes, I have cash," Sam assured. He turned to go into the convenience store.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean called. Sam turned around.

"Get me candy bar," Dean requested.

"Milky Way or Baby Ruth?" Sam questioned.

"Baby Ruth...duh," Dean responded.

"Right. Stupid question," Sam realized. His brother **loved** Baby Ruth. It was his favorite candy bar. Sam and Jessica walked into the store. Jessica picked out a bag of Doritos and a Diet Coke. Sam picked up a Baby Ruth, a Twix, and a can of Pepsi.

"Hey! Do you have any coffee?" he called to the cashier.

"Nope. Sorry," was the answer. Sam grabbed a can of Rootbeer. Then, he headed towards the checkout counter, where Jessica was waiting. Before he got there, something caught his eye.

"Hey. Dean loves these," he commented. Shifting his items, he grabbed two packets. Then, he joined his girlfriend. The cashier rang up the total and they paid for their items. Once the transaction was done, Sam and Jessica walked out of the store.

"'Bout time. Did ya get my coffee?" Dean queried.

"No. They didn't have any. Sorry," Sam replied. Dean's eyes clouded. However, he took the Baby Ruth and Pepsi.

"Thanks, man," he acknowledged.

"Oh! Before I forget," Sam said. Then, he handed his brother the packets.

"Gummies! Dude, you are **awesome**!" the older hunter stated. With a slight laugh, Jessica watched as Dean got into his car and turned over the engine.

"He's a bit of a gummie fanatic," Sam apologized. Then, "You wanna drive?"

"Sure," Jessica answered. They put their stuff in the glove box. Then, Jessica got in the front and Sam took his place behind her. Jessica turned on the motor and headed in the direction they had seen Dean go. When she saw the black Impala, she carefully maneuvered so that they were behind it.

"Hey, Sam?" she asked presently.

"Yeah?" he queried.

"What do you think is in Wisconsin?" she wondered.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Do you think your parents are there?" his girlfriend questioned.

"Maybe. Hope so," was his reply. The two drivers continued until they were in Lacrosse. They stopped at a hotel, where Sam used a fake credit card to get two rooms.

"Two rooms. Right away," the clerk said, glancing from Sam to Jessica meaningfully. Sam reared back an arm as if getting ready to strike, but Dean gently restrained him. The card was accepted and they headed for the rooms.

"Why'd you get so defense Sammy? I mean, the guy had a good idea," Dean stated. Sam just glared. "What? You guys weren't---" his voice trailed off suggestively.

"Actually, we **were**," Jessica replied. Dean looked at his younger brother in surprise.

"**Sam**-**my**! Now, that's my boy," he said in shocked approval.

"Bite me. It was only the second night," Sam defended. "And if Mom or Dad heard you talkin' that way, they'd tear you a new one. Especially Mom," he continued.

"Would they really?" Jessica asked in confusion.

"The kid ain't wrong," Dean confirmed. With that, they went to their respective rooms. Jessica had room 3 and Sam and Dean were in room 2. After the three had freshened up, they went into town, where they saw a police car in front of an apartment building.

"What happened?" Jessica wondered.

"Oh, it's so sad," an elderly woman stated.

"What is?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, a nice young man---Ryan Rumsfeld---died in his sleep last night," the woman replied.

"Really?" Jessica asked.

"How old was he?" Sam queried.

"Oh. Around your age," the woman answered, looking at Sam. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"You think this is why Mom and Dad left the coordinates for us?" Sam asked Dean.

"I don't know. Maybe," Dean replied. In order to load the body into the ambulance, the paramedics had to take the gurney through the crowd.

"What happened to him?" Dean asked one of the workers, trying to sound only mildly curious.

"Kid was found in his bed. Landlord thought he was just asleep," a paramedic told him.

"Well, beside the fact that he's so young, was there anything unusual about his death?" Dean pressed.

"Sir, I'm sorry. But that's priviliged information," the paramedic stated.

"Right. Of course," Dean agreed apologetically. The ambulance workers moved through the crowd and loaded the victim into the van. Jessica looked at Sam and Dean.

"Well?" she queried.

"Definitely our type of gig," her boyfriend confirmed.


	3. Chapter Two: Man Killer

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Mimifoxlove: Thanks. Good. I'm doing my job.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. No. Dean, Sam, and Jessica were just talking about living together. I'm against premarital sex. Sorry for the confusion. Congrats. I'm glad you like 'em. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Midnight893: Thanks. Glad you're enjoyin' it. Don't care 'bout spelling, just reviews. Sorry you had to wait so long.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Glad I could interest you. Here's more.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Well, I figured it was about time. Glad you like. Here's more.

Chocolate Rules: Here's more.

Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan (ch 1, 2): Thanks. Here's more. So did I. The closed-caption was all wonky. Yep, you're totally right. Lookin' forward to seein' 'em. I'm glad. Well, those **are** the best highs. Catch ya later.

Robbie The Phoenix: Yep. Glad you're enjoyin' it. The first one. Got any idea how you're supposed to kill it? I researched it, but came up with a big steamy pile of nothin'.

Jayme: Thanks. I'm glad.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and it's original characters belong to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the series and characters you don't recognize. I've also made up some information about the monster that I'm using. Btw, good news: Supernatural made the cut for the new line-up.

Minutes later, Sam, Dean, and Jessica were back in the boys' hotel room, looking up the name Ryan Rumsfeld. What they found was relatively boring. He was a nice guy, never caused any trouble, real respectful.

"Maybe he just died of boredeom," Dean suggested. Sam stifled a laugh.

"Guys!" Jessica scolded.

"We should check with the neighbors. See if they know anything," Sam suggested.

"Yeah. Good idea," Dean agreed. The trio went outside.

"You know, why don't I go to the library and check some newspapers? Maybe there's a pattern," Jessica stated.

"That's my girl," Sam approved. Dean chuckled. Then, they split up. At the library, Jessica approached the resource desk.

"Hi. I was wondering if I could possibly look at your newspapers? You see, um, I heard about the death of Ryan Rumsfeld and I wanted to check it out to see if maybe there was was anything unusual about it," she said.

"Well, I don't know what you're hoping to find, but I suppose it couldn't hurt," the woman agreed.

"Thanks," Jessica said with a bright smile. _I can't believe I'm doing this_, she thought to herself. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were going around the neighborhood inquiring as to whether they had seen anything out of the ordinary.

"No. Everything was pretty much the same," a man replied.

"Ryan didn't exhibit any unusual behavior?" Sam queried.

"Well, now that you mention it, he **was** partying more than normal, but...with a girlfriend who looked like **that**, who could blame him?" the man replied.

"What girlfriend?" Sam and Dean asked together.

"Oh, a pretty thing, blonde, blue, kinda petite though," the man answered.

"She have a name?" Dean persisted.

"I heard him call her Sarah once, but I didn't get a last name," came the response.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"No problem," the man acknowledged. The brothers walked away.

"You think it's a succubus?" Sam queried.

"It sounds like it. Though it could be a siren," Dean replied.

"Either way, it'll be dang hard to kill," Sam mused.

"Yeah," Dean agreed tightly. Back at the library, Jessica had gone through two articles when she suddenly stopped.

_POLICE BAFFLED BY STRANGE DEATHS!_ read the headline. She skimmed the paper. Then, her eyes widened.

_Twenty-year old Kevin Devlin was found dead in his bed by live-in girlfriend, twenty-three-year old Melissa Rogers. Rogers called -9-1-1 willing answered officers' questions. It was discovered that Rogers had been out the previous night and hadn't returned until late._

_"I figured he was asleep and I didn't want to wake him up," Rogers was quoted as saying. In a press conference, Rogers was shocked to learn that an autopsy showed signs of recent sexual activity._

Jessica clicked through the paper until she reached the date: 1998. She looked through some other papers and gasped.

"Whoa. I **have** to tell Sam and Dean," she realized. She jumped up and hurried out of the library, not even noticing the resource woman's flabbergasted expression. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean had just left another man's house when Sam's cellphone rang. He picked it up and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Talk to me," he said.

"Sam, pick me up. I think I found something," his girlfriend stated.

"You left the library? Where are you?" Sam questioned.

"The bus stop right next to it," Jessica answered.

"Okay. We'll be right there," Sam told her. Then, he hung up.

"What's going on?" Dean wondered.

"Jess thinks she's found somethin'," Sam replied. Then, they walked to the location that his girlfriend had given him and they went back to the hotel.

"What'd you find out?" Sam asked.

"I was skimming the papers and one of them said that a victim---a boy named Keven Devlin---had been found dead in his bed," Jessica reported.

"Just like Ryan," Dean realized.

"Right," Jessica confirmed. "I looked through some other papers and found out that each of the victims showed signs of sexual activity right before they died," she continued.

"Those sly dogs," Dean smirked.

"**However**, their girlfriends all claimed that they were either out of the apartment, or asleep themselves," Jessica emphasized, glaring at the older brother. Sam and Dean glanced at each other sharply.

"Jess, how far back did these articles go?" Sam queried.

"The first article was from 1998. The other dates were 1988 and 1978," Jessica answered.

"Ten-year cycle," Dean noted.

"**Definitely** a succubus," Sam added.

"Killed by sex. Man, that bites," Dean groaned.


	4. Chapter Three: Identifying The Type

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks. I'm glad.

Chocolate rules: Well, we'll see. Sure it wasn't. Here's more.

Windyfontaine: Yep. Thanks. Yes, she better. Yes, they did. Thanks. Here's more. Hope it's soon enough.

Robbie the Phoenix: Yep. Thanks for the info. I think I'll use that.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Yeah. You're entitled to your own opinion, but we'll have to agree to disagree. That's a good idea. Maybe. Guess we'll find out. Hope this update's soon enough.

Jayme: Thanks. Here's more.

Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: Thanks. Yep. Keep readin' and find out.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and its characters belong to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot and the succubus, which I made up some stuff on. Special thanks to Robbie the Phoenix who gave me the info on how to kill it.

Sam blew out a breath. He couldn't believe it. A succubus. It just had to be a succubus. _Aw, man! Those things are so freaky_, he thought to himself. He shivered.

"You okay?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just---succubuses are so creepy," Sam replied.

"Yeah, I know. They freak me out too," Dean agreed. _The way they get laid without your knowing it. That's just wrong_, he thought surpressing a shudder.

"You guys have killed one of these things before?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. Once or twice," Dean responded. _Why am I not surprised?_ the girl wondered. Then, something occurred to her.

"I just have one question: am **I** in any danger?" Jessica wondered.

"No. We're dealin' with a succubus, not an incubus," Sam answered.

"There's a difference?" Jessica questioned.

"Succubuses go after guys and incubuses go after girls," Dean said.

"So, what do we do?" Jessica asked.

"We need to figure out it's pattern. What kind of guys she's targeting," Sam determined. _Once we do that, we can find and kill her_, he thought.

"Well, if she needs sex to survive, wouldn't she just go after any man she could get her hands on?" Jessica asked.

"No. Different succubuses have different types. Some like 'em old, some like 'em young, some like blonds, some like brunettes, some like chestnuts...you get the picture," Sam replied.

"Wait a second. Wasn't Ryan a blond?" Dean queried.

"Yeah. He **was**," Sam realized. Then, "There we go. We have her next victim."

"What?" Dean and Jessica asked together.

"No. Absolutely not," Dean said sharply.

"Dean, it's the only way," Sam pointed out.

"No! I'm not gonna let you throw yourself in front of a succubus like a piece of prime rib! It's suicide!" Dean shouted. Was his little brother crazy? Or did he just have a death wish?

"Dean, if I don't do it, someone else is gonna die!" Sam cried. Why couldn't Dean see that this was the only way? He wasn't looking to die, but it was better than some innocent frat boy who didn't even know what was happening. If it went after him, he'd at least have a chance at fighting the thing off.

"Stop it, both of you!" Jessica exclaimed. "Now look, none of us is going to die by this thing's hand. We've already figured out what kind of guy this freak is attracted to. We just have to figure who her next target is," she continued. Little did any of them know, Sarah was back at the bar with a new victim in sight. She stared at the twenty-year blond hair boy who had just walked up to the counter and was orderig a drink. Her eyes flashed a deep red. _Hmm. He looks tasty_, she thought to herself. Yes. He would do just perfectly.

"Hello, lover. You're gonna be my next meal," she said evilly.


	5. Chapter Four: Setting The Trap

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Pmsdevil01: Glad you like the series. Hope this is soon enough.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Well, I always thought he was he was kind of a chesnut\brownish blond, I'm not really sure. Yep. Well, you'll see. Here's the next update.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks.

Robbie the Phoenix: Thanks. I'm glad you approve. Thanks. Hope the update's soon enough.

Chocolate Rules: Well, I thought he was a chestnut\brownish blond. Well, I've made my decision. That's true, but...oh, well. You'll see.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. You'll just have to keep readin' the series and find out. Hope this is soon enough.

Jayme: Yep. Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and its characters belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the AU series, characters you don't recognize, and the succubus.

Sam rummaged around his duffel.

"Let's see. Where the heck did I put that thing?" he muttered.

"What are you looking for?" his brother asked. The younger hunter didn't answer, but continued to search his bag.

"Yo. Earth to Sammy," Dean called.

"I can get his attention," Jessica told him.

"Be my guest," Dean invited.

"Oh, Lover Boy," Jessica called.

"Yes, Sylvia?" Sam asked, turning around. Dean laughed.

"Dude, you watch that movie **way** too much," he stated.

"Whatever. What do you want?" came the question.

"What are you looking for?" his older brother asked.

"My lighter. I coulda sworn I got it back," Sam responded.

"Oh, good grief. You lost the dang thing **again**?" Dean groaned. He walked over to where the couple was standing. "Get outta the way," he ordered, pushing the younger man aside. He began combing around the contents.

"Dude, don't mess up my stuff," Sam warned.

"Bite me," Dean responded. He continued the search. Then, "Ah! He we go!" He gripped the lighter and tossed it to his brother. "Don't lose it this time," he scolded.

"Give me a break. It blends in," the younger hunter defended himself.

"That it does," was the response.

"So, how exactly are we gonna attract her? I mean, Sam's not exactly a blond-blond. He's more of a...chestnut blond," Jessica reminded them.

"Yeah, I know. But to a succubus, a blond is a blond," Sam answered.

"So, how do we prepare?" Jessica wondered.

"We go get wasted," Sam answered with a grin. Dean laughed and Jessica looked at them in confusion.

"I...don't get it," she said.

"They like their victims drunk. We never could figure out why," her boyfriend explained. With that, they went to the bar. Once there, they split up. Sam ordered a beer. Jessica stuck close enough to keep an eye on things, but far away enough so that the succubus could get attracted. Dean, however, had started a pool game. This was the brothers' usual routine. One of them would sit out in the open as bait and the other would blend in with a game of pool or cards. The only change in their routine was Jessica. Just then, a tall, leggy brunet walked in. Dean glanced over his shoulder and looked at Jessica, who's expression was questioning, asking if the hunter thought **she** could be the succubus. Dean nodded, but motioned for her to stay put. Sarah looked around, searching for the boy she had previously selected. Then, she caught sight of him. The boy was by himself, drinking beer. _Well, well, well. He looks even better_, she thought to herself. Granted, he wasn't as blond as she usually preferred, but...there was something about him. Something intriguing. She walked up to the bar and and sat beside him.

"Hello, lover," she greeted. He glanced at her, then looked away.

"I ain't your lover," he said.

"Oh, what's the matter? Bad breakup?" she asked, somewhat mockingly.

"You could say that," Sam answered.

"So, what happened?" Sarah queried.

"Things were going great. We were totally in love, but---" Sam trailed off.

"What?" Sarah prodded.

"We just---I don't know, " Sam shrugged. He had to be careful. If he said too much, it'd ruin the whole deal. Sarah leaned over and played with his hair. Sam moved slightly, but not enough to raise any flags.

"You know, why don't you come with me and I can make you feel better?" Sarah suggested flirtatiously.

"Uh, well..." Sam hesitated. He couldn't just agree. She'd get suspicious.

"Oh, come on. What could it hurt?" Sarah asked.

"Okay," Sam agreed. He paid for his drinks and the two walked away.

"And we have lift-off," Dean announced, watching the two walk out. He stopped the game. "Guys, I'll see you later," he continued.

"But the game!" a man exclaimed.

"I forfeit," Dean responded. He then left, taking Jessica's arm.

"Looks like she took the bait," the girl noted.

"Yep," he confirmed. They walked out, got into Dean's Impala, and then they drove off.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

The 'Lover boy' 'Sylvia' lines were referencing to the scene in _Dirty Dancing_ where Baby and Johnny were doing the 'Micky\Sylvia' routine. Oh, and this will be the last update for awhile. I'm goin' on a weekend trip with my college group.


	6. Chapter Five: Bait

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Chocolate Rules: Good. It's believeable. Maybe, but, hey. Good point. Yeah, of course. Thanks. I did.

Calistra: Thanks. Glad you like it.

Shakai: New reviewer! Yay! Welcome! Thanks. Oh, that's okay. I like Sam-torture myself. Yeah, maybe you're right, but, oh well. Here's the next chap.

Windyfontaine: Yeah, it was pretty cool. It was about time. Here's the update. Thanks. I did.

Robbie the Phoenix: Glad you liked. I'm glad. I forgot myself. So will I.

Jayme: Yep. Here's the update.

Raven524: Hey, I've seen ya around. Hmmm. Yeah. That was my favorite part of the movie, that and "Nobody puts Baby in a corner". Ooooh. Yeah. Here you go. Thanks.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks. Oh, you'll see.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Yeah, I know what you mean. I agree with you on and Jared, Jensen, and Jeffrey. Oh, I totally understand about Harrison. I'm with you on that. Here's the next chap. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Original characters belong to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the AU series and the succubus. Oh, and I know I gave two different descriptions for the succubus, but I had an idea that I decided to go with.

Sam stopped in front of the hotel he, his brother, and girlfriend were staying at.

"This your place?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed. He put a hand on the door handle. However, she put a hand over his.

"Hey, come on. We have the perfect place," she told him, leaning closer. She caressed his cheek and began kissing his neck. _Mmm. Hey, she's a pretty good kisser...for a succubus_, Sam thought to himself. Her lips moved in an upward motion and the hunter quickly moved away.

"What?" she pouted. _He can't be tired of me already. I haven't even started_, she thought.

"This isn't exactly the most comfortable spot. Let's kick it to my hotel room," Sam responded.

"Oh. Okay," Sarah agreed. Sam got out of the car and Sarah followed him. In the Impala, Dean and Jessica watched the scene. Then, something occurred to the girl.

"Hey, Dean?" Jessica queried.

"Yeah?" Dean acknowledged, continuing his surveillance through the open blinds.

"Wasn't the succubus described as a petite blond?" Jessica recalled.

"It **was**," Dean confirmed. "That's what makes these freaks so hard to pin---they can change appearance, like a shapeshifter," he continued.

"Oh, beautiful," Jessica griped.

"Yeah, it's not very fun," Dean agreed. Back in the apartment, Sarah had pushed Sam onto the bed. Sam lay still until she was on top of him. Then, she leaned down and kissed his neck. _Okay, good. She's still goin' for the neck. As long as our lips don't touch, I'll be all right_, Sam thought to himself. He knew from his parents' teachings---and his own slip when he was about thirteen---that a succubus' power came from lip-to-lip contact. As he shifted, he felt the slight bulge of his lighter in his back pocket.

"Still comfy?" Sarah asked flirtatiously.

"Very," Sam answered in the same tone. She chuckled and a finger traced his cheekbone. She shifted, moving in closer. From her position in the Impala, Jessica began to fume. Yes, she understood that Sam had to play along with the succubus so that they could kill it, but did he have to look like he was enjoying it?

"Calm down. He's just doing his job," Dean assured.

"But look at him. He's just willingly---" Jessica started to say.

"We've done this before," Dean interrupted.

"**Not** something a girlfriend wants to hear," Jessica reminded him.

"Relax. All we ever do is kiss the freak. We'd never do anything else," Dean assured again. Jessica fell silent and watched as the creature ran its fingers through her boyfriend's hair. Yeah, she understood, but it didn't mean she had to like it. Dean looked at Jessica, unsure of what to do. Sammy and Mom were the ones who were good at this sensitivity stuff. He and Dad just muddled through. He patted her shoulder a bit uncomfortably. The girl smiled, understanding the somewhat awkward gesture. Inside the hotel room, Sarah smiled. Oh, she almost had him. She could feel it. All she had to do was maneuver just a little bit, and he'd fall hopelessly and and completely for her. She grinned to herself, almost unable to hide her excitement. Sam arched his neck and she grinned. As her lips touched his neck, he shifted. In the car, Dean straightened up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Here we go," he said.

"What?" his companion questioned.

"Sammy's gettin' ready to make his move," came the response.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Sarah questioned.

"Just a little protection," Sam replied, moving a hand to his back pocket.

"How noble," Sarah smirked.

"What can I say? I'm just that type of guy," Sam quipped. She giggled and rolled her eyes. As she continued kissing him, Sam removed his lighter from his back pocket. He used a hand to play with her hair and she giggled again. With his other hand, he brought the lighter in front of him. In the window, flames jumped.

"What the---did he just---?" Jessica gasped, not even finishing her question.

"He **did**!" Dean confirmed. There was a scream and Dean and Jessica each grabbed a weapon, and then ran into the room.


	7. Chapter Six: Taken Out

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Raven524: Ha ha. Too true, too true. Thanks. See ya.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Well, we'll see. Well, **that**'**s** no good. Yeah, that'd be cool. Hey, I bought _Bad Company_ too. I didn't know _Dinosaurs_ was on DVD. You're talkin' "I'm the baby, gotta love me", right? Hmm. Good point. Hope this is soon enough.

Calistra: Thanks. Here's the next chap.

Pmsdevi101: Hope this is soon enough. Thanks.

LorGilFan: Yay! I got a review from you! Sorry. Thanks. Yeah, they are. Here's the update.

Windyfontaine: Yeah, I thought that'd be in interesting sitch. We'll see. Keep readin' and see. Here's the next part.

Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: Maybe. Here's the next chap.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks.

Jayme: Thanks. You'll see.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and it's original characters belong to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the AU series and Sarah. Resubmitted because I forgot the shoutouts.

Dean kicked down the door. Jessica hesitated. Fire seemed to leap from the bed. _It's just like Rachel_, she thought to herself. She shook her head to clear it and followed Dean in. Sarah screamed as fire licked at at her skin.

"Sammy!" Dean cried. He grabbed Sam whose hand was clutched around his lighter. Then, the three of them ran out of the room. Sam groaned slightly. His girlfriend lifted up his shirt to see a burn mark.

"I can't believe you!" Jessica cried.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Sam defended.

"You set yourself on fire!" Jessica reminded."Well---" Sam began.

"Dude! Missouri's right! You are two kinds of crazy!" Dean interrupted.

"Well, roastin' 'em are the only way to kill 'em," Sam defended himself. Dean blew out an annoyed breath.

"Come on. Let's just go before the cops come," he stated. The trio walked back to the Impala. Dean opened the door. "Sammy, get antibiotics on that burn," he ordered.

"Yes, Dad," his brother teased. Dean just glared. The younger brother unlocked the trunk, got the antibiotics, and chained his motorcycle to the back of the Impala.

"Are you going to need some help?" Jessica questioned.

"No, I'll be all right," Sam responded. "Just go sit in the front," he continued.

"Don't listen to him. He's gonna need someone to hold up the shirt," Dean stated. Sammy glared and Dean just chuckled suggestively. Jessica shook her head and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. They got into the car and Jessica unscrewed the peroxide as Dean started the car.

"Okay, let me see," she said. Sam hesitated. "Oh, please. It's not like you never walked around campus in just your jeans," she reminded him.

"Sammy," Dean said approvingly.

"It was hot," Sam defended himself.

"Yeah, I bet," Dean teased.

"Oh, just keep driving, jerk," Sam snapped.

"Creep," Dean shot back.

"Boys," Jessica said in mock warning. The brothers fell silent and Sam lifted up his shirt so that Jessica could see the damage. She winced.

"Oooh, that's ugly," she said. She began to pour out the liquid. Sam grunted when he felt the stinging sensation.

"Sorry," Jessica apologized.

"Hey, Jess. Hand me a tape, would you?" Dean queried.

"Oh, that's just what we need: the best hits of mullet rock," Sam groaned.

"This comin' from the kid who can sing along with half of my tapes," Dean teased. After finishing with the administration, Jessica turned to find a box of cassette tapes on the floor. She perused the titles of the cassettes: _AC\DC, Metallica, Black Sabbath, Blue Oyster Cult, Led Zeppelin_, the list went on and on. Making a decision, Jessica picked out a tape and handed it to her boyfriend's brother, who stuck in the player. Instantly, _Immigrant Song_ was heard. Sam and Jessica buckled themselves in. Sam closed his eyes and let the music wash over him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

In this series, Sam and Dean have known Missouri Mosely all their lives.

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Trackers_: in Jollet, Chicago kids are disappearing from their rooms. And the only survivor of an attempted attack claims that a monster came out from underneath her bed. The story brings back bad memories for Sam who witnessed a friend's death at the thing's hands. Can he overcome his fear in time? Find out next time on: _Trackers_.


End file.
